Nose clips are used to block the nostrils of a wearer when the wearer is breathing through a respirator (when the wearer may be a medical patient or fireman) and for swimmers. Most nose clips are not adjustable, so they may apply more or less than the most comfortable nostril-blocking force. The available nose clips are also somewhat inconvenient to quickly mount on the nose, because they require the person to grasp the nose pads with two hands to pull them apart while placing them on either side of the nose. The prior art shows an adjustable nose clip in U.S. Pat. No. 2,015,617, but this nose clip requires three separately manufactured parts (in addition to the nose pads). Also, it includes latching members with projections that slide over one another, which results in an unreliable and difficult to manipulate latch, and the latch lies under the nose where it may interfere with a respirator. A nose clip which could be constructed at low cost, which operated conveniently and reliably, and which avoided interference with mouth respirators, would be of value.